Heart Vacancy
by OrtonLoveXO
Summary: "In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, I can tell you can fit one more. In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, I don't care who was there before."
1. Heart Vacancy

**I don't own Jax or any of the original characters from the show Sons Of Anarchy by Kurt Sutter. I only own Adriana, who simply comes from my imagination for your entertainment!**

**...**

The winding mountain roads were silent as the midnight moon shone brightly. The only thing that could be heard was the cawing of the crows, the sound of crickets, and the wind blowing.

Well, and the sound of expensive Louis Vuitton heels against the pavement.

Adriana let out a huff as she fixed the strap of the designer bag on her shoulder. She'd been walking for at least two hours since her boyfriend dropped her off on the side of the road.

They had fought about the usual things: Why he had other women's numbers in his phone, why we're they sending him messages asking him to come over, and why had he saved some of the pictures they sent.

This time, though, he snapped.

He violently stepped on the brake, making them both jerk forward in their seats. Throwing his seat-belt off, he opened up the door and walked around to her side, opening the door with such force.

'_Get Out.'_

She would never forget the look on his face, the mix of anger and hatred in his eyes, and it was directed at her.

She laughed and leaned to close the door, '_Very Funny, Nate. Can we get going now? I really want to get to the hotel and sleep. It's been a long day.'_

He shook his head, _'It's not a joke, Ana.'_

_'What the fuck, Nate? You're not going to just drop me off on the side of the road. Take me to the damn hotel.'_ She said, crossing her arms.

He leaned inside and unbuckled her seat-belt. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the car violently, _'You can't fucking hear? I said, Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. The. Car.' _And with that, her threw her bag out of the car, slammed the door, got into the drivers side, and left her there.

And that's how she got to where she was now: Tiredly walking to nowhere, or the closest town, she hoped. Mascara dried from when it ran down her face from crying. Her legs and arms were covered in goose bumps since the dress she wore barely covered much.

A car didn't pass once since she'd been walking, and the closest town, was nowhere to be found. Adriana had just about gave up hope until she heard -and felt- the rumble of a motorcycle.

But what exactly would she do? Ask the driver if she could hitch a ride to the town? Hell no. For all she knew, he could be some type of serial killer or rapist- Or both.

She may already be in a bad situation, but she didn't feel like dying.

As the motorcycle got closer, she prayed it wouldn't stop. She hoped that they would look past a woman with a round ass and huge breast in a tight fitting dress and killer heals. And somehow hoped, it would be a woman.

She cursed silently as the motorcycle slowed down next to her. The driver pulled off his sunglasses and turned his head towards her, "You need a ride, Darlin'?"

"No." She shook her head in case he couldn't hear her over the bike, "I'm just out and about enjoying the nature. Nice night for a stroll, don't you think?"

He chuckled, "It's not like a stroll in the park, Darlin'. There are people out here who could, if they had the change, hurt you. I don't think I'd be a good civilian if I just let that happen to a pretty little thing like you."

"Ha," She snorted. "I really appreciate your concern... Sir. But, I have everything under control. I'm pretty sure I can handle anybody who tries to hurt me, including you."

"Look Darlin'-"

"Don't call me 'Darlin', please and thank you."

"Well, _Ma'am_, I'm pretty sure you can handle any man. But, what i'm not so sure about, is the coyotes. They are some mean fuckers. I'll be more than delighted to make sure you're not the next victim of an attack. Believe it or not, it happens a lot around here."

Adriana tried to hide her smile, this dude was for real! "Well, thank you, Sir. But, I'll be fine. I don't take rides from strangers. How do I know you're not a murderer yourself? Why should I trust you?"

The driver turned off the engine, put the kick stand down, and swung his leg off the bike. After he sat his helmet and gloves down, he turned and walked towards her.

"Look, Darlin'- Ma'am, if I was a murderer, rapist, or even coyote in disguise, I would have done something to you already. I mean, don't get me wrong, you are very attracted. But, I'm a gentleman, that's how my mother raised me." He said.

She raised a brow, "A gentleman, huh? Well, we're still strangers. This whole five minute conversation hasn't changed any of that."

He stretched out a hand, "Jax Teller. I've been a resident of Charming all my life. I know the town like the back of my thumb. I can provide a place to sleep, a place to shower, a change of clothes, and a hot meal. Judging by the way you look, all you need is a good nights sleep. Long day?"

"Adriana Correa." She took and shook his hand. "I live nowhere near Charming, I had no idea it was a place, to be honest. And yes, it's been a very long day."

Jax nodded, "Nice to meet you, Darlin'." He smiled as she glared at him. "Why don't you tell me all about it after I get you into town and something to eat? Trust me enough to get on my bike?"

She nodded slowly, it was better than walking all night, right?

She followed him towards the bike. She hesitated when he asked from her bag to tie down, but gave it to him either way. Taking his hand, she got onto the bike behind him. She thought about her hair as he placed the helmet on her head, but quickly forgot about it. It took her a few minutes to get situated, pulling down her dress so that she wasn't flashing anybody who rode behind them.

"You gotta get closer, Darlin'." He smirked, "I won't bite. Well, unless you want me too."

She glared as she slid further up and wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling his strong muscles, and the outline of his abs.

"Hold on. It's gonna get bumpy, Darlin'."

Jax could hardly keep his mind on the road. All he thought about was the feel of her breast on his bike and how they bounced along with the bike. Her muscles were tight in her thighs. And worst of all, her hands we're pretty close to his manhood.

He was thankful the ride was over when they pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. If they had rode for five minutes more, he would have pulled her over and took her.

The worse part of being in the lot was the people. The Saturday night party was barely even beginning at midnight. All the crow eaters glared and tried to get a better view at who rode in on the back of Jax Teller's bike. And his brothers, well, they could stop staring at the women who had an incredible body.

Jax smirked as he looked on at all the party guest. He was the center of attention and envy, as always.

As he helped Adriana off the bike, he pulled her dress down, rubbing his hands down her sides. "Don't want you giving everybody a peek, Darlin'."

"You brought me to a party? I thought you were gonna take me somewhere I could change and sleep? So everything was a lie?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nah Darlin'. This is where I stay. There's rooms in that clubhouse. If you want, you can go to sleep. I don't know about clothes, though. I'll have to ask around. Unless you want one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers." He pointed to the grill, "Food is over there, also beers."

"So, can you get me some food while I go to the bathroom? I've been holding it for the past two hours." She asked.

Jax nodded, "In there," he pointed towards the clubhouse. "to the left. Head down the hall, and you'll see a room with a reaper on the door."

She mumbled a thanks and walked in the direction he pointed her in. She tried to focus ahead of her as she noticed people, mainly women, staring at her. Not one to start fights, she learned it was best if you didn't make eye contact.

When she got to the bathroom, she was glad it was empty. Everything outside may have already been trashed, but the bathroom was pretty clean. _'Thank God.'_

After doing her business, she stood at the mirror and washed away the mascara stains on her face. _'That's what they were staring at.'_

When she opened the door, Jax was leaning against the wall holding a plate full of food in one hand, and the necks of two beers in the other. "Didn't know what you liked, Darlin', so I got you a little of everything." She nodded a thanks and took the plate.

Outside, he found them a table and told a few crow eaters to get lost. After sitting down and sitting in silence, he spoke up. "So, tell me about your day. Why are you dressed so nice and hiking?"

"I wasn't hiking." She said. "I was out at some company dinner with my boyfriend. When we were driving back to the hotel, we got into a fight. He totally lost his shit and kick me out of the car and left me. And that was.. three hours ago. He never came back to get me or anything. Not even tried calling, well I wouldn't know, I had no service."

Jax shook his head, "What we're you two fighting about?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Adriana laughed a bit, "Same thing we always do: Women. He has a thing with flirting with every women who seems attractive. He gets their numbers, texts them, and saves their naked photos on his phone and laptop. Sometimes, I wonder if he's been with any of them. He swears he hasn't."

"He's an asshole." He said. "A woman shouldn't be treated like that. She shouldn't be toyed with, some can't take that kind of hurt."

"You mean like women here?" She asked. "You think I didn't notice all the different women in skanky outfits being treated like whores? Being tossed around from guy to guy? One thing I learned, Jax, is to always be alert. Always be aware of your surroundings, especially if you're in a strange place."

"That's what they want." He gestured to the multiple crow eaters. "They crave it. They're here for exactly that purpose. They signed up for that with this club. It's not like we don't take care of them, we do. All we want is sex, some of them want security, others wants the chance to be called an Old Lady."

Adriana put down the half empty bottle, "What the fuck kind of organization is this?"

"We're a motorcycle club. Well, and mechanics. We're the Sons Of Anarchy." He explained. "We outlaws, but at the same time, the good guys. We make sure the people of Charming is safe. We especially make sure there isn't drugs being made and sold inside these borders."

"There's not a Police system here? You guys are outlaws, yet law enforcement? That makes no goddamn since." She said.

"Nah, Darlin'." He smirked. "We made a deal with a good friend of ours, the Chief, that we can stay here if we keep everything safe. There is a system, we're just mostly the backup. It's complicated."

"You got that right." She mumbled. "And what about you? What's your role? Are you like the President? Or the sweet talking gentleman that collects all the women for the higher ranking members?"

Jax raised a brow. "You mean a Hoe-wrangler?" He laughed, "Nah. I'm the Vice President. I'm the second high ranking member. I collect all the women, but for myself."

Adriana sat back in her chair, how do you respond to that? The gentleman wasn't actually a gentleman at all. He was a womanizer. He could've been with any or all of the women on the lot and she wouldn't even know.

Is that why they were staring? Was she seen as a threat? Well, she could see why. All the women were showing everything. Her hair may have been dyed a honey blonde, but it looked so much better than any of these women. Her makeup was done with such perfection. And theirs, was done in five minutes, smearing everywhere.

"I'm tired." She said as she stood up. "Show me to where I'm sleeping?"

Jax nodded and led her back into the rooms. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door labeled _'Jax.'_

She was surprised at how clean it was. There was only a few items of clothes on the floor, which he hurried and picked up. She smiled and walked towards the bed, noticing her bag.

"So, if I'm taking over your room, where are you sleeping?" She asked.

He furrowed his brow, "Here?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing. Then he realized why she asked, "There's a floor, Darlin'."

She shook her head, "I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor. I mean, this is your bed, you should be able to sleep in it."

"I'm fine, Darlin'." He threw a pair of boxers and a SAMCRO shirt onto the bed. "That should be comfortable."

"Thanks." She said as she took off her heels, earrings, and tied her hair up.

In the bathroom connected to the room, she took off the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her stomach were still a purplish color. She sighed and pulled the shirt over her head and pulled the boxers up her legs.

Opening the door, she caught Jax as he shrugged his cut and shirt off. Just as she had expected, he was in shape.

Jax smirked as he realized she was staring, "See something you like?"

"No." She said simply as she walked to the bed and got under the blankets. "Goodnight, Jax."

After an hour of tossing and turning, Adriana sat up. Huffing, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the headboard.

Jax heard her sit up, and got up from the floor. "Can't sleep?" He asked as he got under the covers with her.

"No," She rolled her eyes. "I keep thinking about tonight. I even though I'm tired as fuck, I can't stop thinking about how he just left me on the side of the road. I mean, damn. I just wonder what he would say if he saw me now. Sitting in some other guys bed."

"You make it seem like we've just fucked, Darlin'." He smirked, "I mean, I'm totally down for that, but I don't think that would make you feel any better. Well, I have been called the miracle worker. I could make you forget about it, until the morning, that is."

She shook her head, "I don't think that would help anything right now."

They sat in silence as Jax smoked a cigarette. Suddenly, the sound of a headboard hitting the wall made her scoff and him laugh.

"Tig." He said laughing at her expression.


	2. Falling For You

**_Thanks so much for reviews, guys! It really does help me know that you guys do read this story and that it's not being a waste._  
**

**_SO, I was asked if I have an updating Schedule: Um, not exactly. I always try to get my chapters posted as soon as I can. I try to make them as long and detailed as possible. Plus, I read them over and over again to make sure that I covered the characters the right way._**

**_I always ask myself, 'How could I make this chapter even better? Or even more interesting.?' 'What if I said this and not that? Does it keep the same idea going?'_**

**_Even thought it is the summertime, I have a bunch of thing to do. Trust me, I still have things around the house. I have sports. Most importantly, I have a family on Sims that need my help to live!_**

**_But seriously guys, tell me what you think. A few bad reviews may lower my confidence, but it helps, right? And even if you don't have anything to really say, just ask me questions. I want to start answering your questions._**

**I don't own Jax or any of the original characters from the show Sons Of Anarchy by Kurt Sutter. I only own Adriana, who simply comes from my imagination for your entertainment!**

**...**

The clubhouse was cluttered with trash from the previous night. Many members lay passed out among plastic cups, plates, condom wrappers, and beer bottles with crow eaters passed out next or on top of them.

Bobby stood in the kitchen, coffee cup in his hand, leaning against the counter. He'd always been the one to wake up at the early hours of the morning and brew a fresh pot.

Regardless of being a biker, he was a caring guy, as were most of them. He wasn't all Harley's and leather, or total outlaw. He was a baker, a guy who enjoyed watching Desperate Housewives in the morning, and drinking his different creations of coffee.

"Morning." Adriana mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She was still wearing Jax's shirt and boxers. She looked confused, but Bobby expected that. After all, she had just spent the night in a strange place.

"Mornin'," He started, then nodded towards the pot. "Coffee?"

She nodded, "That would be nice."

The stood in silence as fished around the cupboards for a mug. She nodded appreciatively as he set the mug in front of her and filled it. "Why are you up so early? Most people are dead to the world out there. You don't party as hard as they do?"

"I do. Despite being shitfaced drunk some nights, I still enjoy getting up, pouring me a glass of Joe, reading the paper, and doing all the crosswords. It keeps me sane." Bobby said, smiling.

"I get what you mean- Every morning I catch the reruns of Desperate Housewives. It just helps me relax and get ready for the day. I like to know that my life isn't as crazy as theirs." She said.

"You watch Desperate Housewives?" Bobby asked, "I love that show!"

Her eyes lit up, "No way! Favorite character?"

"Bree Van De Kamp hands down!" Bobby said. "I love her personality, and that hair.."

Adriana was just about to reply when someone walked through the kitchen door. She was beautiful, even in her old age. Well, not that old. She had to be at least in her early fifties. She wore designer jeans tucked into her designer boots, a fitting shirt that exposed her tatted breast, and a leather jacket.

She was the stereotypical biker chick type.

She didn't say anything but just nodded at Bobby. She didn't bother to glance her way, to smile, or mumble a good morning. Adriana didn't mind, though. She had realized last night how some people could be very rude her.

Also, she didn't like drawing attention to herself.

Bobby smiled and nodded back. "Gemma, nice to be in your presence this early in the morning. Have you met Adriana?"

"Adriana?" She asked. "Oh, I remember you. You're the one that got off the back of Jax's bike. You the new sweetbutt, Darlin'?"

Adriana didn't know how to reply. Was she asking if she was one of the skanky girls from last night? Did she really think that she was that type of woman? But then she realize, of course she did. She was standing in the kitchen wearing Jax's clothes, what else would she think."

"Me..? Oh, no. Me and Jax are just friends. He actually gave me a ride last night." She stuttered as she gave her reply.

"I bet he did." Gemma said, a smirk spreading across her face. "Trust me, Honey. He gives a lot girls rides."

She stayed quiet until Gemma walked out of the room. Just like she'd thought, Jax was a womanizer. But the thing is, she wasn't interested in him.

Yeah, he was very handsome. He did have a beautiful smile, nice hair, and a nice body. But she didn't know him like that. She knew nothing about him, only the fact that he was the Vice President of this motorcycle club.

Adriana excused herself and started to walk back to the room. In the main room, everyone was starting to get up and collect their stuff- thanks to Gemma. Her pace hurried, though, when Gemma set her eyes on her. The cool icy stare of the older woman put fire at her heels.

Jax was awake and perched up on the headboard when she returned, a cigarette in his mouth. He eyed her as she walked over to her purse and withdrew her cellphone. He did, of course, stare as she bent over and picked up her shoes from the floor.

Smiling, he whistled. "You giving me a show, Darlin'? I think you could do a bit better than that. Maybe take off the shirt."

She glared, "You're funny." She finished collecting her stuff by the time he finished his cigarette. "You gonna take me home, Jax?"

"And where would that be?" he asked.

Adriana took the time to think, _where exactly?_ Did Nate decide to finally go back home or was he back at the hotel? And what she supposed to do when she got there? Get her stuff and get her own hotel room? Come back to the clubhouse with Jax? Or get back with Nate and pretend nothing happened?

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. "I have no place to go. My stuff is back at the hotel, if Nate is even there."

Jax sighed, "I have a place you can stay, at least until you figure out what you're gonna do. I can go with you to get your bags and all that shit."

"I don't think," She paused. "I don't think I can stay here. Not with that old lady constantly looking at me like that."

He chuckled. "My ma'? She's good, Darlin'. You're just a new person, that's all. Sadly, it's not here. I have a house, but you can only stay on one condition."

This is what she was hoping wasn't going to happen. What kind of woman did people here seem to think she was? Maybe all this was such a bad idea. Adriana thought about making a break for the door and hightailing it out of Charming.

"Darlin', no! I don't mean that, even though that would be nice." Jax rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was just gonna see if you were hungry- we could go out to eat or something."

Adriana stood there, her jaw slightly dropped. He was asking her on a date in exchange of her staying in his house. What had she done to deserve that? She really didn't know how to respond to that. Of course she'd love to, but she'd just made a complete fool of herself.

Speechless, she just nodded.

Jax smiled and threw clothes at her. "Ma' brought these earlier. I'm pretty sure you don't want to wear that out in public."

After getting dressed and meeting in the main room, the two left. They'd borrowed Gemma's Escalade to make the trip to get Adriana's bags from the hotel. The car was silent except for the few times she had to give Jax directions to the hotel.

Putting the key into the door and noticing nobody was in the room, she hurried into the room and made sure she had everything. Checking to make sure Jax wasn't paying attention, she picked up a few pieces of expensive jewelry and put them in her purse.

What she was thinking- she couldn't tell you. But what would you do if you had the opportunity to get back at your ex by stealing _your_ expensive jewelry? Maybe she'd pawn it. Or just throw it in the river- There goes all the thousands he spent so much 'time' earning.

"Ready?" Jax asked as he turned around. He had seen her put the jewelry into her purse, but it was best not to say anything. If that was how she was going to play, might as well hurry and leave before he came back.

He was not in the mood to deal with ex boyfriends.

...

The diner was just as busy as it was on every other day. A few regulars sat spaced out in the booths or at the counter. They never seem to care to look up to see who came through the door when the bells jingled. Jax did though- force of habit.

Jax hated the silence between them. He felt like she was too nervous to even be around him. He didn't blame her, though, just last night he managed to pick her up off the side of the road.

He wanted to get to know her- to know her favorite color, movie, song, or even car. Where did she work? Does she like scrambled eggs or over easy? What does she like to do? What's her ideal type of guy?

_Jesus, get it together Jackson!_

Adriana smirked into her Iced Tea as she noticed Jax staring at her. "Let me guess," She started. "You want to get know the little shit about me?"

He raised a brow, "How did you know that? You a fuckin' mind reader?"

She shook her head, "Nah. I just know that look."

Adriana sighed, "My favorite color is purple, lavender though, not that dark purple. My favorite movie is, and always will be, Maid in Manhattan. I love flowers, specifically blue lilies, I hate roses. My favorite food will always be seafood- there's just something so romantic about it. Anything else?"

Jax chuckled, "Ideal type of guy?"

She stirred her tea with her straw, thinking of a good way to answer his question. "He's funny. He knows when i'm just joking around. He has to know when to be serious. Kids and marriage is in his future. He's very handsome and charming. I like romance, so he most definitely will watch romantic movies with me. He'll know when something is upsetting me, even when I don't exactly tell or show it."

"I really want a family orientated woman." Jax said. "At least willing to pop out two or three. She doesn't mind the club, she actually understands it. She knows that I'll always come home to her, and I expect the same from her. She keeps me fed and satisfied in bed. She'll fight to the death for me. She damn sure doesn't give a damn about that prison clause."

Adriana pursed her lips, "We don't have high standards, do we?" She asked.

"Of course not. It's what we want and what we need." He said simply. "That ex of yours, he anything like you want?"

"Oh god no." She shook her head. "He was always so serious. He never spent time with me, always putting work- actually his secretary- above me. Didn't even have a romantic bone or muscle in his body. No kids whatsoever. He always put marriage off, saying wait until I got promoted. He got promoted at least three times, never even proposed."

"And the sex?" Jax asked.

"Bang. Bang. Done." Adriana said.

"Jesus Christ! He's one of those guys?" Jax shouted, then smiled into her palm as it covered his mouth. He watched as she apologized to all the customers. He leaned over the table and whispered, "You need someone who knows what he's doing. Who knows all the spots to make you go from zero to sixty like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Like you?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, just took a few bills from his wallet and put them on the table. "Let's go." He said as he rose from his seat. "I have somethin' to do for the club later, we have to get you settled in still."

Adriana watched him walk out the restaurant and mentally kicked herself in the head. Why did she have to go and do that for? Now everything was going to be weird around them.

What she thought was just innocent flirting turned out as something more. She'd made something go off in his head. He knew he wanted her, knew that ever since he saw her walking on the side of the road.

He shouldn't- wouldn't- couldn't do that type of shit again. He knew damn well what would happen if he gave into his lust for another woman. Ever since Tara left, it had been endless nights of crow eaters.

Most of the time, though, he couldn't enjoy it. He never saw their faces or felt the pleasure. He always thought being with them would help him forget about that certain woman who shall stay unnamed. They only caused him guilt. He knew, they wanted it, to at least feel wanted for only an hour and be kicked out after.

Was he even ready to take on another relationship? No of course not. But Adriana wasn't the kind of woman to just sleep with and break all ties with.

No, he couldn't live with that anyway.


	3. Unthinkable

******_I just want to say I'm really grateful for all the reviews that I receive from all you readers that take the time to actually do so._**

******_I know that I haven't been doing good at updating, but I'm trying my best. You guys have to understand that I do have other things- but I'm not saying they're more important. _********_I have chores like any other one of you guys. Also, I have Softball practice, so my schedule is quite hectic. Just know that I do try my best for you guys._**

******_Also, have any of you noticed that my chapters are titled after songs? Yeah, okay. Well, I'm trying this knew thing by adding the lyrics that I thought really helped me write this chapter. Should I do that from now on?_**

**********I don't own Jax or any of the original characters from the show Sons Of Anarchy by Kurt Sutter. I only own Adriana, who simply comes from my imagination for your entertainment!**

******_With that being said, ENJOY!_**

******_..._**

I_ was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?  
If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?  
If you ask me, I'm ready.  
If you ask me, I'm ready  
_

_Unthinkable ~ Alicia Keys_

It was one thing that her stuff was gone, it was entirely a different that she'd taken the jewelry.

Did she think he wouldn't have found out? Of course he would have. She should have known that every single hotel that they went to, he had it tricked out with security cameras.

Nate watched over and over as Adriana walked throughout the hotel with that blonde man.

He had no doubt in his mind that she would get what was coming to her. It was only a matter of time.

...

The house looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in forever- she wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't.

A week worth of Chinese food takeout boxes and beer bottles were scattered on the living room coffee table. The decorative coach pillows thrown on the floor and the only leather recliner filled with clothes.

"Do you own a dirty clothes hamper?" Adriana asked as she picked up an article of clothing.

The kitchen was no different. The sink was filled with dishes, the counter covered in more takeout boxes, and the dining table covered with mail.

It was very much obvious that Jackson Teller was no cook or cleaner. Adriana vowed to herself, that in the time she would be taking residence in this house, she would keep it spotless.

Her room and hallway bathroom must have been the only two places in the whole entire three bedroom house that was clean. She was afraid of what his room would have looked like.

"So, this is my room here." Jax said, pointing at a closed door. "I usually stay at the clubhouse, but I don't want you here alone."

Adriana muttered her thanks and continued down the hall. As she came to the last closed door at the end of the hall, she slowly opened it. The room was obviously recently painted blue, as the fumes from the paint filled her nose.

The room was decorated for a baby boy, Adriana realized, looking at all the accessories. Did this man have a baby? How would he raise a child if he couldn't even cook or clean? What good would he do for that baby boy?

"My ex-wife is pregnant," Jax said, leaning against the doorframe. "Just in case you're wondering."

"Ex?" Adriana asked. "Why aren't you still together? I mean, with a baby on the way and all. I've known that to bring families together. Are you two not in love anymore?"

"You could say that. I loved her, I really did." Jax chuckled. "But it just wasn't the way she loved me. I only married her because I was lonely. She was a junkie, cared more about the next hit than her own life. I should have known. Once a junkie, always a junkie."

Adriana gave him a sympathetic smile, "We always think the people we love will change for us. What about the baby? Do you think she still uses?"

He sighed and looked down at her hands, "I wouldn't know, haven't seen or talked to her in months."

What kind of woman was that? She was carrying his child and hasn't even made an attempt to reach out to him. She didn't know Jax long, but she knew finding out his pregnant ex-wife was still using would break his heart.

Jax, seeing how uncomfortable she was becoming, looked around for a reason to change the subject. "I know the house is pretty messy, I don't really clean, but I'll do something about it."

"Don't worry, Jax." She said. "I wasn't really expecting it to be spotless. I figured you spent most of your time at the clubhouse."

He nodded, not seeing a reason to press the situation anymore. It was late and he figured she would be at least a little tired.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room." He said as he turned to leave.

...

She could never sleep in a weird place.

Despite the fact that she knew she had a strong man down the hall that was willing to protect her should have been enough to help her get a good nights sleep. But no, she still couldn't.

Even though she loved Nate,to an extent, she didn't fully trust him. She knew that at any given time, if a murder had come to kill them, it was every man for himself. He only cared about himself, obviously.

Adriana found it funny, though. If ever someone had come to murder them, surely it would be one of his mistresses. Honestly, who wouldn't kill for the chance to be with a man with so much money?

How funny was it that she herself didn't even want to be in that position she was in? Of course it was nice to have anything you could possibly want in the world available to you. The lifestyle was always something that girls wanted.

But it never meant anything if you didn't have anyone to share it with.

Nate felt that he could always make everything up to her with the most expensive jewelry from all over the world. It didn't stop there, though. Jewelry, clothes, shoes, cars, and wine were only just a few off the top of her head.

Being the envy of all the women who weren't really her friends got to boring for her.

She was the only Latina in the small circle of white women, so obviously it was always harder for her to fit in. She tried as hard as she could to ditch her old ways and act just like those stuck up wannabe bitches. And that just wasn't enough.

Sometimes she would hope for some sort of accident that claimed her life. To finally be able to escape this life that she had once killed for. Even on a good day, she would eye those pills in the medicine cabinet.

Leaving Nate was never an option. He made her feel as if she never had to do a thing. She never had to worry about working- all the money came from him. Cleaning or cooking? There were maids for that. Dressing and doing her makeup? Oh, no. She would stand there and be treated as a human barbie.

In secret, she'd learned how to cook and clean. Although it was never spoke up, she created a friendship with the very men and women that worked for her. She told them her problems, even learned simple lessons from them.

It made her feel very much independent.

She decided it was time to get up and do something productive when the clock read six o'clock in the morning. She sighed as she pulled the blankets back, Jax had to be up, right? She soon realized she was wrong as she crept outside of his door and heard his loud snores.

...

He had to do a double take when he walked into the living room. The coffee table was no longer covered with his trash from the last week and the recliner empty of his clothes. Had Adriana been the one to do this?

It was confirmed that it had been Adriana when he walked into the kitchen. All the previous dirty dishes were washed and drying in the drainer. The floor was swept and mopped clean, the smell of pinesol still fresh in the air.

Jax smiled when he saw Adriana passed out at the dining table. Of course she would have been tired, this was an all morning project. Why she did this... he couldn't tell you. But we was entirely grateful that she had done something like this.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have her there. Maybe she would teach him how to clean his own house to keep it in shape for when his baby boy came home.

And maybe, just maybe, she would stay and live with him. Because, there was no way she would go back to that guy, right?

He sighed and walked over to the table. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, a few pieces falling into her face. She slept with a sort of grin on her face.

Everything about her, as far as he knew, was perfect about her.

As he picked her up bridal style, making sure he didn't wake her, he slowly walked down the hall towards her room. He smiled again as he watched her immediately curl up as soon as he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Apart of him really wanted to crawl into that bed with her. To curl up behind her and pull him into his chest. To bury his face into the crook off her neck and place a soft kiss. He wanted to be able to smell her hair. He wondered, what was her favorite kind of shampoo?

Jax shook his head, that wouldn't happen.

What would she want with a guy like him? He was a notorious womanizer, would she be able to handle seeing all the women that he's slept with all in one room? And what about his son? Yeah, she did want to be a mother. But, would she want to take on someone else's kid.

Probably not.

And most of all, she was used to the rich lifestyle. She was used to drinking four hundred dollar bottles of champagne on a daily basis. She could go shopping in Beverly Hills anytime she wanted, and feel right at home.

Could he give her that? No, of course not.

In all reality, she was used to getting money from her boyfriend- the guy that had an honest job. What would he tell her if she asked where the jewelry came from? It fell off the back of a truck?

'No, Honey. I just had to sell illegal guns to buy this for you. At any moment, I could get caught and go to prison, but I do this because of the love I have for you.'

After showering and getting ready to leave to Teller-Morrow, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note.

I_ had to go work at the garage today. Didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. Thanks for all the work you did on the kitchen and living room, it means a lot. Enjoy your day. Or, if you want, call me and I'll send someone to pick you up._

_-Jax_


	4. Smile

**Sorry I've been gone for quite some time. Yeah, I've been on summer break, but I've joined Softball. And let me tell you; It takes A LOT out of you. Plus, my writing mojo just hasn't been all that good lately.**

**Forgive me?**

**I do not own Jax or any SOA character that you know/recognize from the show(even though I really wish I did!). I only own my OC Adriana and whoever else I end up coming up with later on in the story.**

**Oh and if you're wondering, I'm tweaking the story just a bit. Most things will stay the same, but I know you guys are probably getting tired of seeing the same story over and over.**

**Just don't expect a whole different other story, I still want to keep it how it was originally wrote by the brilliant man, Kurt Sutter.**

...

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Smile ~ Uncle Kracker_

Wendy Case did not believe her life could get any worse.

Her marriage to Jax was absolutely shot to shit. She knew damn well that there was no way they had even a slight chance of rekindling. The child she carried in her womb pissed her off. He was just a reminder of her failed attempt at being an Old Lady.

Once, she'd been one of the best croweaters on the lot. Hated by many, loved by few. She liked to call herself the Gemma Teller of all sweetbutts.

She could never pick and choose who she slept with; she didn't have that privilege. The best way to get through it, she figured, was to just pretend you were with that one Son that you really wanted.

And in her case, it was Jax Teller.

And finally when that day came when he'd ask her to be his Old Lady, she knew she was set for life.

So what if he didn't love her? She would learn to deal with it. She could at least feel some sort of victory out of being chosen just to help him sleep better at night, right?

...

"Adriana?" Jax called as he walked into the house. He was hoping he'd be able to spend time with her while he was on his lunch break.

Did she even get the note he'd left for her? Why didn't she call to come up there and spend the day with him? Or at least get out the house?

He searched every room in the house for her, even outside. 'Where the fuck could she be?' Jax kept asking herself over and over. He was starting to think the worst about the situation.

The house was at least a mile from the the main street of Charming, could she have gone walking all the way there?

He shook his head and rubbed a rough hand through his hair, might as well check, right?

When he got to the Main Street, there she was walking from shop to shop. He shut his bike off and lifted his leg off. He stared at her for a moment, his mind in a trance from they way she swung her hips from side to side. She definitely knew she was sexy and what her body did to a mans eyes.

She turned at the sound of her name.

He pulled off his helmet in a hurry and rushed to get to her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Jax asked. "You couldn't call?"

Adriana raised a brow, was this dude serious? She'd barely known his a few days and he was already acting as if they were together or best friends forever. "Didn't think I had to." She said, shrugging it off.

"You being serious right now?" Jax asked. "I let you into my home and do all this nice shit for you, and you didn't think you had to call?" His voice began to raise, this broad really had him all messed up.

"Sorry." She said in a small voice. "Didn't realize you felt that way. I'm just used to being given everything I wanted and needed by Nate and not having to tell him everywhere I went."

Jax nodded, "Well, things are changing. You live with me now, Darlin'."

A car came to a screeching halt on the road next to the bike.

"Jackson!" Gemma shouted. "Do you not know how to pick up a goddamn phone anymore?"

"What, Ma?" He asked.

She got out the car, but left the engine running. "Wendy's been in an accident."

...

"What the hell happened?" Jax demanded as he charged through the hospital doors, Gemma and Adriana right behind him.

"Jax?" A voice asked as she came out of the room Wendy was being kept in.

Adriana watched as he turned a pale white color as if he'd just seen a ghost. She knew about Wendy as being his pregnant ex-wife, but had no knowledge of who this woman could be. What was so special about her that had such an affect on him?

"What the hell happened, Tara? Is Wendy okay?" Jax asked, then noticed Wendy's rather flat stomach. "Oh, god. The baby?"

"Wendy was driving when a car ran a red light and hit her. The impact was so bad that the baby went into distress, we had to remove him quickly to save his life. He was born ten weeks premature with a tear in his heart and half a stomach."

Adriana put a hand on Jax's shoulder as he placed his head in his hands. "Is that from the accident?" She asked.

Tara shook her head, "That's the thing. We found multiple tracks covering her arms and meth in her system. We're leaning towards that as the reason for his condition. We're going into see if we can repair his stomach. And if all goes well, we're going to repair his heart. I'm so sorry Jax."

She nodded at the doctor, and watched as she walked away. "Jax, the club is sitting in the waiting room. Do you want to go see them? Or maybe see Wendy?"

"I'm getting answers from Wendy. Come with me?" Jax asked, holding out his hand.

She looked back at Gemma watching them from the Hallway with Clay. She turned to Jax and nodded, taking his hand. "You'll need all the support you could get right?"

...

"Jax? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked when he walked through the door with some girl on his arm.

He scoffed, "What, you didn't think they'd call me when you were brought to the hospital? You were carrying my unborn child, Wendy!"

She forced a laugh, "I meant what are you doing in here, as in my hospital room. I thought you'd be with our son and not here with me. I mean, let's face it, Jax. You don't love on care me at all. By the looks of it, you got some other girl to care for now. She a croweater?"

"Don't worry about her, she's my business." Jax said sternly. "I'm here to ask why in the hell were you driving while you're pregnant? And why are you using? Didn't you know it could affect my son?"

"I'm in pain, Jax. Don't you understand that? I miss what we used to have together. I know at one point you loved me as much as I loved you. Why can't we get back to that, Jax?"

He shook his head, "I just can't deal with your ways, Wendy. I'm fed up with the drugs, I'm done."

"So, what? You with that girl? Are you glad that they're charging me with fetal endangerment? Guess that means you can raise him as yours, make him think she's his mom?" Wendy asked.

Jax turned and walk towards the door. He stopped as he took Adriana's hand. "Don't worry about it. You lost that right the second you started shooting up." He said over his shoulder.

"Jax!" Wendy called as she watched him walk out the door.

She finally let the tears she'd been holding back. It finally hit her that she'd have to go to rehab. She would have to sign over her parental rights to Jax and his little skank. And the day she signed that paper would be the day she'd lose all ties to Jax Teller.

...

"So who's this Tara woman?" Adriana asked. "Does she have some important pull over Jax?"

Bobby stopped pushing the cart and raised a brow. "What do you mean, Suga?"

"I'm not stupid, Bobby." She said. "I have eyes."

Truth is, he knew exactly what she meant. Everybody knew that Jax had some type of feelings towards the woman that had come into his life just a few short days ago. He just hoped that Jax wasn't as stupid as he could be.

It was no secret that most of the guys, including Gemma, had a built up hatred for the said doctor. But he knew Jackson would always have a soft spot for Tara. But he needed to realize that she left him, not even giving him a second look.

"They loved each other since they were sixteen." He finally said. "The day she turned eighteen, she was gone. Tara always hated living in this small town and took off for San Diego. That's the last we heard about her. Jax just took a turn for the worst. He started sleeping with any and everybody."

"Oh," She said in a small voice. "I didn't realize she meant that much to him. Guess their love is forever, right?"

Bobby frowned. "Listen, Suga. You and Jax will be together. I'm pretty sure Gemma will make it her personal mission. Just leave it to her."

Adriana nodded and continued to add multiple ingredients to the shopping cart. "What do you think is his favorite meal?" She asked.

"My famous chili." Bobby smirked. "But you can't have that recipe. Try some meatloaf, bikers love that shit."

...

"Smells good." Jax said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Adriana grinned as she turned away from the stove. "Bobby took her out grocery shopping today, thought it was time for you to be able to have a home cooked meal in your own house. How's the baby?"

"His name's Abel." He said proudly. "He's a little trooper. His stomach surgery went well enough for them to fix his heart. He's in a incubator, but in a couple months he can come out."

"And you'll be able to hold him!" She said enthusiastically.

He smiled and leaned against the counter next to her. "You seem pretty excited."

Adriana nodded, "Why not be? You're a dad! And even though what happened today was terrible, you have to find the positive things. He's alive and breathing just fine. So what if he's in an incubator? He's still your son and still pretty special to me."

Jax placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She grinned, "I try."

Her heart began to pound as she realized what he was going to do. Was she ready to kiss him? No, he just had a child, he shouldn't be thinking about kissing her or whatever. Maybe it was best to just stay friends?

Just because he made her smile didn't mean anything.

"Dinner's ready." She said as she turned back to the stove.


End file.
